Bittersweet Love
by xXI'mAHuggerXx
Summary: Brie's not happy with her marriage with Bryan, so she sets off with the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose which causes her to leave him. Nikki is doing the best she can to save Brie from making a horrible mistake. Can Nikki save her sister fast or will Dean take her straight to hell?
1. Chapter 1

Brie was married to one of the toughest guys in the WWE, Daniel Bryan. When Brie married Daniel she thought she was happy in her marriage, but she was not at all happy. She can easily say that her marriage wasn't exciting and challenging like she had planned it to be. Her life with Daniel wasn't working out now that he's out with a neck injury, she also hated the fact that the sex between them was totally boring. If the sex wasn't boring than she wouldn't be having sex at all, it was as if the sex with them was on schedule. Her hands and her vibrator would do so much for her till it was unbearable and she wanted something different.

She wasn't working now that she has to take care of her husband, they had just bought a house of their own and they were looking for a new washing machine and dryer which Brie was already frustrated that they weren't making enough money now that they were both out of work.

"Are you excited?" he asked his wife.

"Is this all used stuff or is it new?" Brie asked curiously.

"I don't know." They walked in the place called Appliances, they have been researching for weeks to find a new washer and dryer and Brie finally found one she wanted but Daniel feels that they should go look at one in person which annoys Brie because she spent weeks researching and finding the best deal but she decided to check out these ones but she still wasn't happy about it.

"No, no, no, no, no." she said looking at the ones she saw. "Just think of people's dirty underwear been washed in there, and I don't even know who's underwear and then our underwear, no."

"You're saying you never used public laundry facilities?"

"I mean I have but-"

"Great, and your clothes get just as clean as when you're at home."

"I don't know." She said was she opened a dryer and closed it.

"These are Energy Star, Brie."

"It looks like there all Energy Star." She said twisting the nob on the washer getting annoyed.

"Don't get mad."

"It's too much lately, like at least make my life at home easy because you're not."

"How's your life at home not easy?"

"I just don't have the time to do anything, you're not making any decisions, like I have to do everything."

"What do you mean you don't have time? There's like nothing that you have to be doing-"

"Yeah but yesterday I had to drive you around everywhere and all I wanted to do was yoga but I missed that class."

"Well you could've gotten up earlier instead of sleeping till 10:30….."

"So, is this our life every day? We're just going to go look at washers and dryers and not make-"

"No, I'm focused on getting better."

"But that's the thing Bryan you're just focused on yourself, maybe you should focus on your wife and see how she really is." She said rudely to Bryan.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I wanna go." She said leaving the Appliances store. "Unbelievable." He said surprised at Brie's attitude towards him.

* * *

Nikki Bella is Brie's twin sister, she lived in a house by herself now that John had broke up with her. Brie and their little brother J.J. Garcia were the reason why he broke up with her, they knew that Nikki wanted to be a wife and a mother but John didn't want to be married nor have kids. They told John if he wasn't willing to give her what she wanted, let her go, so he let her go. After having a conversation with Bryan about Brie's attitude. Nikki can relate to Brie acting weird since earlier when they were traveling together for Nikki to freeze her eggs.

"I thought you were going to be with mom and J. J. all day?" She asked.

"I came by earlier to hangout with you." To Nikki it's honestly hard to start the conversation between her, Brie, and Daniel during an intervention. She knows that Brie won't react well to this but this why she's here because Nikki and Bryan are trying to figure out what's going on with Brie.

"Eww, why do you have a weird smile on your face?" She asked.

"Umm well I actually came over here for a reason. Well I just feel that lately, you've kind of been snappy a lot."

"So you came to my house right now to tell me, I have an attitude problem?"

"Basically."

"What the hell is going on?" Brie thought.

"The thing is Brie, it's not just with your sister." Daniel said, Brie suddenly feels as though she's being attacked.

"You too?" She asked her husband.

"Uhh yeah, we got into a big argument in a washer and dryer store."

"Bryan, you and I have been googling washers and dryers for weeks. We knew actually what we wanted, we spent an hour there."

"Is that a reason to get pissed about?"

"No because the thing is-" The Bellas began to have an argument of their own which led Brie saying.

"Oh my god, you're such a bitch!" She snaps at Nikki.

"No said you had to hang out with me, you're my sister. You're not my friend." She said and walked out the door.

"How long has she's been acting like this?" Nikki asked Bryan.

"It's really been like this for weeks ever since my neck injury."

"Maybe she's just stressed out." Nikki said, Nikki gets her purse and leaves the apartment.

* * *

Tonight she was at work and she had to go in a 4-on-1 Handicap Match.

Nikki Bella will take on Eva Marie, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, and Cameron in a 4-on-1 Handicap Match, next. Brie's sister Nikki has been being punished.

As Nikki makes her way to the ring, she hugs her sister Brie Bella who is front row at ringside.

Stephanie McMahon then comes out to the stage. Stephanie says, "Oh look! It's the quitter!" Stephanie says.

"It's so interesting to see you out here. You went from a world famous Diva to just another face in the crowd."

Stephanie says. "It's quite fitting. Why are you in this position? That's because you abandoned your sister for your husband, Daniel Bryan, the B+ player." A huge "YES!" chant breaks out. Stephanie says,

"Yes, Daniel Bryan was stripped of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and has been on the shelf ever since."

Stephanie says "You made a really good move on that one." Stephanie says "I'm glad you're here because you can watch Nikki get demolished by four other competitors in the ring all because of you."

Brie says, "You're so pathetic, you're such a bitch!" Stephanie does a double take before telling security to eject her. Brie holds up her ticket, so Stephanie tells her to take her seat because she's blocking the people behind her.

Brie rips the microphone and says "You're doing this out of spite because I left her handprint on your face. And you're taking this out on her sister."

Brie says, "What kind of human being are you? I'll tell you who you are. You are a vindictive bitch!" Stephanie smacks her in the face, so Brie tries to grab her. Security takes Brie away as Stephanie says she is pathetic. Stephanie calls her a quitter and a loser. Stephanie says.

"This should be a lesson to all of you, now ring the bell!" Stephanie orders.

All four divas viciously take Nikki down before Alicia calls for order. Alicia then hits a Scissor Kick and picks up the pinfall. After the "match," they roll Nikki out of the ring. The camera cuts out for a moment before coming back to see Stephanie standing over Nikki. Stephanie says "That looked like it hurt."

Stephanie says "It's Brie's fault. Sooner or later, you're going to do just what your sister did and quit." Stephanie then goes to the back.

* * *

Brie was at the back where she hears someone calling her name..

"Brie?" Brie turns around where she sees the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose.

"Oh my god, Dean?" She smiled and gave Dean a hug as if she hasn't seen Dean in years.

"How long has it been? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, it's been a while. So how's things with you and Daniel?"

"It's going good, we just bought a new home together."

"That's sounds nice."

Meanwhile Nikki was in the backstage watching the wrestling backstage when her name was called by Eva Marie and Cameron who Nikki didn't like very much. Especially when they were the main ones laughing behind her back when John broke up with her.

"Would you like to go to Apple Bee's with us?" Eva Marie asked.

"Why?"

"It's just a little triple date between, me, Eva, Jonathan, and Vinnie. Besides I'm sure John would like to go."

"By the way, are you two still together?" Eva Marie sarcastically asked when they knew that John broke up with her.

"Bitch!" She cursed and runs away from the two women who laughed at her.

So how are you? Is your arm doing good?" She asked feeling his arm.

"Yeah it's doing good." Their eyes locked instantly, until Nikki came to her sister.

"Brie?"

"Oh hey, Nikki." Nikki looks at her sister with a suspicious look as if she's done something wrong.

"Hey Nikki, I'm sorry about what happened out there."

"It's cool." She said.

"You know Stephanie is a real bitch." Brie said.

"Yeah she is, you know I'd call the police if she slapped me like that because that's assault."

"Yeah that is what I should do." She smiled at Dean. Nikki looked at both Dean and Brie as if they were onto something.

"Well I better go I have a match to get to, I'll see you later alright?"

"Kay, bye." She said as she watches Dean walking away.

"What were you doing?"

"What?"

"Why were you rubbing his arm?"

"I was just asking if his arm was alright."

"Well it looked like you were flirting with him."

"Nicole, why would I do that when I'm married?"

"I know that but does he know?"

"Of course he knows I'm married, Nicole. We were just having a chat is all. I'll be back, I'm gonna go make a phone call." Brie walks away from her sister but Nikki can now sense that something was indeed going on with Brie and it wasn't stress.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile...

Brie was on her way home from work, she was hoping that she and Daniel would spend some time together would get them back on track.

"Hey Bryan."

"Hey babe, how was work?"

"It was good, it was nice to get out of the house."

"That's sounds good." Brie sat down beside Bryan.

"So what did you do all day while I was gone?"

"Nothing just sat around bored."

"Just sat around bored?" Brie said looking at Bryan.

"Yeah it was just me and Josie, we just sat here all day."

"You didn't even take Josie out for a walk to the park?"

"No I didn't? Why? What's the problem?"

"The problem is that you don't do anything, all you do sit around and look at television."

"Well Brie, what the hell do you want me to do? I have a neck injury, believe me I would love to go out and get back to work but I can't and that's the way it is."

"Here, I'm tired I'm gonna go get some rest." Brie said going to bed.

"Don't you want to stay in here with me?" He asked.

"Goodnight, Bryan."

"Goodnight, then."

* * *

Brie and Nikki were at the autograph signing, the twins loved doing this for the fans who loved them. It felt good for Brie to be back at work, even though she wasn't doing matches along with her sister. It still felt good for her to be at work along with her sister.

"So how do you like being back at work?" Nikki asked Brie.

"It feels good, I just wished Bryan was here though."

"Just give him time, he'll be back."

"Yeah." Nikki turned to see a bunch of people in line to see her ex-boyfriend John Cena. Nikki had gave up a lot to satisfy John, she even sacrificed her wanting to be a wife and a mother to keep her relationship with him but faith had other plans and he ended up letting her go. Nikki began to sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Brie asked.

"Nothing." She murmurs.

"Is it John?"

"I just don't see what went wrong."

"Nicole, let it go. John wasn't the rest right one for you."

"It doesn't matter, I know he wouldn't give me what I wanted but something tells me that maybe I've been a little selfish about his feelings."

"Nicole, that's ridiculous."

"It isn't ridiculous, Brie. Besides, how would you feel if it was Daniel?"

"It would never happen because Bryan and I want kids and a family." Brie said rudely to her sister which made Nikki sad.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah you really shouldn't have. In fact you and J. J. are the reason why John and I broke up."

"Are we, Nicole?"

"Yeah, no wonder why the two of you always hang out with each other. You're both nosey assholes." She said scooting her chair over away far from her sister since they were the only two at the same table.

* * *

Stephanie says. "You need to be reasonable. I'm talking about giving Nikki a raise. One Bella is enough for WWE."

Brie says "I'll see her in court." Stephanie tells her to wait. Stephanie then asks "If I agree to give you your job back, you'll agree to drop the charges."

Brie agrees, and Stephanie says, "You agree? Awesome! Done deal!" Brie then says "There is just one more thing I want." The crowd begins to cheer in anticipation. Brie says. "I want a match at SummerSlam."

Stephanie says. "That's it?"

Stephanie says. "You have it. It'll be for the WWE Divas Championship or a Total Divas Blowout." Brie says "That's not the match I want. The match I want is against you!" Another "YES!" chant breaks out.

Stephanie says. "Brie, you don't understand what you're asking for. I haven't competed in the ring for ten years. I dedicated my life to my career, being a wife, and a mom. I'll give you your job back, Nikki a raise, and a match at SummerSlam, just not against me." Brie says. "Then I won't drop the charges."

She walks off, and Stephanie calls for her to wait. Stephanie says. "This so unfair." Stephanie says. "I can't wrestle or compete against you. How can you expect me to do this? I refuse to do it. I will not lower myself to get into the ring with you. Brie says. "I'll see you in court."

Stephanie begs her to wait before walking around the ring.

Stephanie asks "If I agree to face you at SummerSlam, you'll agree to drop all the charges?"

Brie says. "I'll drop all the charges if you drop all the charges." A big "YES!" chant breaks out, and Stephanie cries before agreeing to it. Stephanie says. "Brie you have to consider something at SummerSlam…." and she slaps her in the face! Brie falls to the floor from the apron. Stephanie then says. "I'm gonna make you my bitch!"

Brie attacks Stephanie, and they begin brawling in the ring. The agents run down to break them up. Brie elbows Jamie Noble in the head and takes Stephanie down as well. Triple H comes down to grab Stephanie and drag her away. Stephanie is dragged up the ramp screaming, "You're mine! You're my bitch!"

* * *

While at backstage Nikki watches the whole thing backstage, until someone approaches her.

"Hey Nicole." John greeted.

"Hi, John."

"How's it going?"

"Miserable." She thought to herself.

"Good." She lied forcing a smile.

"That's good."

"So how's your sister?"

"She's doing fine. She has a match against Stephanie at SummerSlam."

"That's sounds nice." After the show had gone off the air, Nikki turned to leave for the locker room.

"Say, Nikki."

"Yeah?"

"It was uhh…it was nice talking to you."

"Likewise." She said as she returned to the locker's room.

* * *

Brie was walking backstage looking for her sister until she ran into _him_ again.

"Hey stranger." He greeted.

"Hey Dean." She smiled like a schoolgirl talking to her crush.

"You're gonna kick Stephanie's ass, are you?"

"Hell yeah, somebody should kick her ass."

"Ain't that the truth."

"So are you gonna kick Seth ass?"

"Oh yeah but that's my boy still, we just do this for the fans and the money."

"Oh yeah, we need to pay some bills around here." Brie joked.

"So is your husband still on the injury list?"

"Yeah, he should be back in a little while though." They gave each other that stare again, the stare as if they were going to kiss. They can already feel the instance attraction they have for each other already and they both loved it.

"Are you going to be busy tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come hang out with me tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"Anyplace you want to go." He smiled seductively.

"I don't know, I don't have any money."

"Don't worry, everything's on me." Brie thought about this for a second, she didn't know about this. She is a married woman, she now has given her life to Bryan and she couldn't just go out with another man (even if he agreed to pay for everything.) but it's been long since she went anywhere fun, really the last time she went anywhere fun was when she went to Cabo with her sister and Total Diva cast members, she was tired of being at home all the time and she also needed to get away from Bryan for a while. So she took it for an invitation.

"I'll be ready around 10." She said since she knew that's the time that Bryan is always sleeping.

"Good, see you later."

"Bye." She cheered.

* * *

The Next Day….

Brie and Nikki went out to get coffee at Starbucks.

"So have you found anybody yet?" Brie asked Nikki.

"No I haven't, I'm on a hiatus from men right now."

"I'm just saying maybe you need to get up and go meet other people. At least to get your mind off John."

"I'll think about that."

"Okay." The sisters sat in silence when Brie gotten a text message on her phone, she picked up the phone and began to smile at the text she received.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm laughing at this text."

"Really? What did Bryan send you?"

"Oh this isn't from, Bryan."

"Who is it from?"

"Someone at work."

"Who?" she thought about it for a second then realized who it was.

"Please don't tell me that is Dean Ambrose you're talking to."

"And what if it was Nicole?"

"Are you insane? Why are you talking to him for?"

"I'm just having a conversion with him, it's not like I'm sending him pictures of my vagina, Nicole."

"Brie, this is not right. You're not being right, you're fucking married and you're talking to another man. A man who is might I add is a lunatic."

"Well we all get a little crazy every now and then." Brie said.

"Brie, you need to take a moment and realize what you're doing. This isn't right, this isn't you at all."

"I'll be fine, Nikki. I know what I'm doing, I'm not gonna try anything."

"How do I know that, Brie? You don't even know if you're gonna try anything."

"Look I don't have to explain anything to you Nicole, I'm going home." Nikki turns around to see her sister walk out of Starbucks. She didn't know who that woman was but it wasn't the Brie she knew.

* * *

Since she knew that Bryan was asleep, she gotten dressed in a small black dress with matching shoes to match them. She does her hair in a curly ponytail and puts some make up on. She then sneaks out the room and the house, Dean then pulls up in his motorcycle in front of her house. Brie takes his motorcycle helmet and gets on the motorcycle with him.

"Hey Brie."

"Hi."

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"You ready to go."

"Yeah." She smiled and went out with Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Brie went riding with Dean on his motorcycle across the town, Brie never had been the type to go for a bad boy like Dean Ambrose. She never actually went out with a bad boy to be exact, of course she has gone out with bad boys but they were just wannabe bad boys. She never had met a pure bad boy like Dean Ambrose, she never had this before; it was different but she loved it.

"So, where to sweetheart?" He asked.

"I don't know, I actually don't know where I want to go?"

"We can go anywhere you want to go."

"Okay." She said as she looks around at places she never went before, until she spots a club nearby called Sky Lounge.

"There." She said pointing at the spot. Dean turned to looked and ended up driving there to the club.

* * *

Brie and Dean entered the club where the music was loud and people were on the dance floor dancing. Some people were sitting at the bar counter drinking, some were face down drunk, some were making out with each other, some of them were having sex with each other. Brie hasn't been to a club in months now that she's married to Bryan, she hasn't been getting her Brie Mode in lately. Although she did kinda feel bad about leaving Bryan at home by himself while she was at a club with someone else. She could go home but this was her only chance to have fun and be herself and let her hair down; she was going to do it right. Dean and Brie sat at the bar counter where the bartender had approached them.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a Strawberry Margarita, please." Brie said

"And for you, sir?"

"Got a Mike's Hard Lemonade?" Dean asked.

"Yes sir, we do."

"I'll have the black cherry." Soon the bartender went away to get them their drinks.

"So do you come here often?" Dean asked her.

"No this is actually my first time here."

"You must don't go out very often, do you?"

"Well not anymore, lately I've been having to take care of Bryan and it kinda gets a bit stressful too."

"How so?"

"It's just we're not as fun anymore since we got married, I mean we don't actually do anything but sit and look at wallpapers and looking at washers and dryers and boring things. I want us to go out and act like husband and wife instead of brothers and sisters or roommates."

"Sounds like you need an upgrade on your married life."

"I just want us to be happy and I don't want our lives to be boring."

"That sounds bad."

"Yeah, it is." Soon the bartender came back with their drinks and Brie quickly took hers like she really needed.

"You know if I had a woman like you in my life, I'd break my back to make you happy." He said which made Brie take a sip of her drink. She felt kinda uncomfortable with the way this was going but it kinda made some sense, if she wanted to be happy with Bryan she need to spice up things to keep their marriage happy.

* * *

It was only 3 in the morning and Brie was now drunk and loaded but the party still kept going, Dean was also drunk as well in fact they was so wasted that they could be wasted without knowing that they were wasted.

"Oh shit." Dean said as he realized what time it was.

"What is it?" Brie asked drunkenly.

"I uhh I need to take you..." *burp* "...home, it's uhh it's way passed...your bedtime." Brie lifts up her head and began to laugh at Dean.

"What?"

"Dude, I'm 31 years old. I'm not a child anymore." She said laughing at him.

"Oh yeah that's right." He snickered

"Oh my gosh, I am so wasted." Brie said laying her head down on Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." He said.

"I need to get back home now." She said trying to get back on her feet but was too drunk to even walk.

"Oh crap, I'm so wasted I can't even walk." She laughed. Dean who was also drunk had got up and helped Brie to her feet.

"I'll help you." He said as he placed his arm around hers.

The bartender was the only person there and decided to call the cab for the two who was way too drunk to make it down the street.

While drunk in the backseat of the cab, the cab driver pulled up to the front of Brie's home. Brie who took her heels off and step out of the cab, she thanks Dean for a night out and went peacefully in the house. She was still drunk and loaded but she was a little bit sober enough to put on her night clothes and got in the bed with Bryan.

* * *

Nikki walked over to Brie's home, she was getting worried about the way Brie was acting a bit strange. Nikki was very suspicious about Brie almost having an affair with Dean Ambrose, Nikki knows Dean and she knows that he was a part of the greatest faction in the WWE called the Shield along with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns but something inside Nikki kept telling her that not only is Dean Ambrose the Lunatic Fringe, he's even something bigger and dangerous and she can sense that he was going to hurt Brie with something bad; really really bad.

Nikki rang the doorbell and stood outside waiting for either Brie or Bryan to answer the door. Bryan had come and opened the door for Nikki.

"Hey Bryan."

"Hey Nikki, what's up?"

"Nothing much, is Brie here?"

"Yeah she's upstairs sleep, she must've been in Brie Mode last night."

"Brie Mode?"

"Yeah, you guys did go out with the girls didn't you?" Nikki didn't know what Bryan was talking about, and then she thought about it and realized what Bryan was talking about.

"Yeah we did."

"I'm going to go to the grocery store, I'll be back."

"Okay, I'll be here." Nikki said as Bryan went out the door, Nikki hurriedly went upstairs and goes to Brie and Bryan room where Brie was still asleep in 5 in the afternoon.

"Brie." Nikki calls.

"Brie." Nikki calls again.

"Brie!" Nikki yells.

"Ouch! What?" Brie said holding her head in pain from a hangover.

"Where were you last night?"

"I went out." She groans.

"Did you go out with him?" She asked. Brie didn't respond to Nikki.

"Brie, I'm asking you a question. Did you go out with Dean Ambrose?"

"So what if I did?"

"Brie, why would you go out with that man? What did you guys do?"

"We didn't do anything, Nicole. We went to a club, we had a couple of drinks, and that's it."

"Brie, if I hadn't known any better I'd say you were trying to have an affair with Dean."

"I was not having an affair, I just went out for drinks with him."

"Brie, I wish I could believe you but you're making very easy for me not to."

"You know what, Nicole. Why don't you get the hell out of my house, then? Go! Now, because you're being a bitch."

"And so are you." Nikki said as she walks out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

Nikki was dressed in a short blue tank top with short black and blue shorts with her hair tied in a ponytail. She was going to the gym to get a workout before the show starts. She went to her ex-boyfriend John Cena's gym, sure she shouldn't be in the gym of her ex-boyfriend's but she didn't have any choice. Eventually she knew that the people would talk or look or stare at her while she worked out since they knew that she was his ex-girlfriend and it really annoyed her. She went over to a treadmill and began started jogging on the treadmill. She started to exercise and she can hear people talking about her behind her back, she tried to ignore them but it still bothers her. She was already struggling trying to stop her sister Brie from making a horrible mistake and now she was the center of attention to everyone who was at the gym. She was doing well trying to focus on her exercising until...

"Hey Nikki." WWE Superstar Fandango came to her.

"Hey Fandango."

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"One of the divas was telling me about your relationship with John Cena." Nikki looked at Cameron and Eva Marie smiling and talking about her.

"I'm getting out of here." She gets off the treadmill.

"Well Nikki, don't take it personally I mean you can always have kids by me." He said, Nikki turned around to face Fandango and gave him a hard slap across the face and walks out the door. John saw what happened and went out to see about Nikki.

"Nicole, Nicole!"

"You told everyone about our relationship?!" Nikki shouts.

"Nicole, I'm sorry."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Nicole, it's not as bad as you think it is."

"It's not? Almost everyone that we work with knows about our relationship and you know how much people like to run their mouths, especially those whores Eva Marie and Cameron and you're telling me it's not as bad as I think!"

"Nicole, it's-"

"Now I understand why the fans out there always chant Cena sucks!" Nikki turned and walks away leaving a stunned John Cena.

* * *

Since she was so anxious about getting her marriage back on track, Brie was wearing a sexy dress that showed off her legs. She had already done something new with her hair and she now she was putting her make-up on. After placing an her red lipstick, she looks in the mirror and smiles at herself. She heard the doorbell rang and she went to go answer the door. She opened the door for her husband.

"Hey Bryan." She seeing her husband at the door.

"Hey babe." He greeted. They kissed.

"You notice anything different about me?" She asked hinting while 'trying' to fix her hair.

"No not really."

"Are you sure?" She asked him again.

"No are you sick or something?" He asked her.

"No Bryan, don't you notice anything different about me? I went to get my hair done, I put on this make-up, I bought this dress to spice up things in our marriage."

"How could you afford this when we have financial situation?"

"Well it doesn't matter I mean I did this to make you happy."

"Thanks but where did you get all this from?"

"Bryan, it doesn't matter I did all this for you to make you happy."

"Brie, I'd be happy soon as you tell me where you got all this stuff from." Brie grew angry at this, not only did her husband spoiled the moment between them, he'd also acted as if he didn't trust her. Brie was offended by this.

"It doesn't matter, Bryan. I'll take everything back." She said going upstairs.

* * *

While in the bed with Bryan, Brie couldn't sleep while she stares up at the ceiling thinking to herself. She became increasingly bored with her husband's inattentiveness, his weariness, and him not being fun and romantic like he used to be anymore. Bryan was asleep beside Brie, so Brie sneaks out of the bed and grabbed her phone with her, she grabs a jacket and go's outside where she called Dean.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, are you busy tonight?" She asked him.

"No I'm not just watching a movie. Why? What's up?" Brie turns around to see if Bryan was up and he wasn't.

"I need you to come and get me."

* * *

Soon Brie and Dean were watching a movie called A Walk To Remember, Brie was eating chips while Dean was drinking beer was the two cuddle together.

"This is such a sad movie." Brie said.

"Yeah, it is. So what's wrong with you and Bryan? Are you having marriage problems?"

"Well I tried to make everything right, I tried fixing myself up and making myself look sexy enough for him but all could worry about was our financial problems."

"I didn't know you had financial problems."

"Yeah, since we're not working. Well I am but he's not, so we still have financial problems because we're not getting enough money like we should."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah." Dean took a glimpse at Brie, she was a beautiful etiquette woman with so much class and he loved that about her.

"You're beautiful." He said.

"What'd you say?" She asked.

"I said your beautiful, you have got to be the most beautiful woman I ever met."

"Do you really think so?" She asked very touched by his words.

"Of course I do...I think I'm in love you, Brie." Brie was speechless by the words of Dean. She never thought of a day like today would be the day that another man would say that to her like Dean did. She looked into Dean's blue eyes as he started in her brown eyes then the next day they knew, their lips had finally came together with each other. Brie Bella and Dean Ambrose made love that night.


	4. Chapter 4

While at work Nikki kept to herself at the autograph signing, Brie was suppose to be beside her but she was a little late to show up. The show was to start in 6 hours and after every superstar and diva went to the gym and worked out, they were now at the autograph signing. Since Nikki was sitting all by herself, she had to sign a whole bunch of autographs for the fans since Brie wasn't there with her like she was suppose to. Nikki wasn't worried about that now, all she could think about was what happened yesterday with John and the rest of the people, Nikki was falling apart. Soon Brie had came in and sat next to Nikki.

"Where were you?" She asked her.

"I had a lot to do."

"Like what?"

"I just had a little running around to do."

"You do realize that you missed the workout section, Stephanie was looking everywhere for you, and I had to pose as you to save you from getting fired."

"Geez, sorry Nikki." Brie had kept to herself about what she had done last night and this morning; she had slept with Dean Ambrose. Did she feel bad about sleeping with Dean Ambrose and cheating on Daniel? Not really, of course she knew that she was wrong about cheating on Daniel but she enjoyed the sex with Dean Ambrose, it was one of the best sex she'd ever had. She was officially in love with Dean Ambrose now.

* * *

WWE Monday Night RAW, August 4, 2014, Austin, Texas

"Brie I am a fourth generation McMahon. I don't even think you understand what that means and what are you? Who are you, Brie? You're nothing, you are nothing more than a wannabe reality star who abandoned her injured husband, stole the spotlight from her sister just to make a name off of me at SummerSlam. You need to go look in the mirror, Brie and you know what you'll see? You'll see a selfish, conceited, shell of a woman. Who's the piece of trash now, Brie? You're going to embarrass me at SummerSlam? Well guess what I'm embarrassed standing here right now, I'm embarrassed just to be in the same ring as you, and at SummerSlam I'm gonna put an end to your pathetic attempt to make history." Stephanie opened the book and signed her name on the contract to face Brie at SummerSlam.

"At SummerSlam, I'm going to tear your heart out." Stephanie then hits Nikki Bella in the head with the contract. Triple H shoves Brie into the corner with the desk as Stephanie grabs Nikki. Stephanie then delivers a Pedigree to Nikki Bella. Stephanie does a "YES!" taunt as Triple H holds Brie in the corner with the desk. Brie slaps Triple H in the face, and he drops to a knee. Stephanie then slams Brie's head off the desk. Stephanie then gives Brie a Pedigree as well. Stephanie then grabs Triple H's head and passionately kisses him. Triple H raises her arm in the air as the crowd boos.

* * *

While in the backstage Nikki's head started to hurt after being smacked upside the head by her boss Stephanie, then later being Pedigreed by her as well. Now that the show was over Nikki was ready to go back home until she later surprised by an ice pack in the hands of her ex boyfriend, John Cena. Nikki sighed and tools the ice pack and placed it on her head.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About what happened out there and what happened yesterday."

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay, I've been an idiot and I went out and told people about us and I haven't even thought about what it all would mean to you."

"It'll be okay, John. Besides I'm not even worried about that anymore, I worried something bigger."

"Like what?"

"I'm worried about my sister, Brie."

"Is it about the match against Stephanie?"

"No, it's about her and Dean Ambrose."

"What about them?"

"I believe that she's cheating on Daniel with Dean."

"What would make you think of something like that?"

"Because, they're always around each other, they went out the other night for drinks, she practically glows whenever someone mentions his name, and I believe that they are doing a little something more than 'seeing each other'."

"Have you asked her about it?"

"Yeah but whenever I do, she gets upset with me and we end up having a big argument about it."

"Maybe she's just stressed is all. Maybe she's just finding comfort somewhere else to ease her mind a little."

"Well she's been 'easing' a little too much lately."

"I'm sure she's just stressed is all. She's probably talking to Dean just to relax, believe me she wouldn't cheat on Daniel."

"You're probably right. Anyway I'm finna go get a bottle of water." Nikki went to the cafeteria to get some water until she heard some snickering going on behind her, it was the same people as usual Cameron and Eva Marie. Nikki turned around to see the two smirking and laughing.

"What?" She asked getting annoyed. Eva points at something behind Nikki, Nikki turns around to see her sister, Brie and Dean holding hands and kissing each other on the lips. Outrage and shocked by what she sees Nikki marched right over and grabbed her sister.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to my sister." She said dragging Brie by the arm into a hallway with just the two of them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she scolds.

"What?"

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything, I was just talking to him."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Really? Do you really think I'm a fucking idiot? I saw you kissing him, Brie. I don't know what the hell is going on with you, Brie but it has to end you're kissing him in front of the people we work with. Those people will go back and tell Bryan what you have been doing with Dean Ambrose."

"Fine, I don't care anymore, Nicole. For the first time in my life, I'm happy and I don't care what those people say about me and Dean anymore, I'm in love with Dean and he loves me." Brie admits. Nikki didn't know what she was looking at anymore, she didn't even see her sister anymore, she saw…_him._

"Did you sleep with him?" Nikki asked Brie. Brie snatches her arm back and didn't say a word.

"Oh my god, you didn't." she said looking at her sister surprised.

"I did and it was wonderful." Nikki ended up slapping Brie hard across the face.

"How could you? What about Daniel? How could you do this to your own husband, your own marriage? What the hell has happened to you, Brie?"

"I broke free and I am finally happy to free."

"Are you really happy or are you just now beginning to suffer. There something I haven't told you, Brie. That man is not the man you want to be with, that man Dean Ambrose is not going to lead you to the promise land, Brianna. He is going to hurt you with something terrible."

"Oh whatever, Nicole."

"That man is the devil! He will take you to hell with him!" Brie looked at Nikki and began to laugh hysterically.

"Well, I'm going to enjoy the ride." She said leaving to meet with Dean leaving her sister shocked and stunned.

* * *

Brie was at home packing up her things while Daniel was downstairs watching the football game with The Usos, Cody Rhodes, Titus O'Neil, Darren Young, R-Truth, and Zack Ryder. She finally decided to leave him, she got tired of her boring life with Bryan she wasn't happy with him anymore, she was tired of him. She was in love with Dean now, and she wanted to be with him, she didn't care what the world had to say about her affair with Dean anymore, she could care less about what they have to say, she was happy…at least for now. Brie got finished packing her bags and headed down stairs with her stuff.

"Hey Brie, can you bring us some more beers?" Daniel asked Brie.

"Bryan, I'm leaving." She said.

"Where you going?" he asked as he turned around to see Brie with her suitcases and luggage's.

"Brie, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving you, Bryan."

"What? Babe, what's this all about?"

"Bryan, the only reason I married you was that because I loved you and I thought you were the most exciting man that would make me happy, but I was wrong about that. It's time I get away from you, Bryan."

"Babe, what are you talking about?"

"I don't love you anymore, Bryan. I don't want to be here anymore, I have finally found someone who makes me happy and loves me and someone who is…a man Bryan."

"Brie, why are you doing this? What the hell did I do to you to make you want to do this?"

"You didn't do anything, that's all the time Bryan. You don't do anything to make me happy, you make my life boring, and you don't know how to treat lady properly. So I found someone who could and I'm going away from you."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you cheated on me?"

"No, I mean to tell you that I have found a man, Bryan. A real man and god know it is not you."

"What a minute? Brie, I have never seen you act like this. What the hell is going on with you? I have never seen you act like this."

"Bye, Bryan."

"Can we at least talk about this?" Daniel asked grabbing her hand.

"Let me go." Brie snatches away from Bryan and heads out the door.

"Brie!" Daniel calls out while the rest of the guys looks stunned and surprised by the scene they just saw.

* * *

"She did what!" Nikki shouts on the phone with John.

"She just left, I talked to Zack and she just told him that he wasn't a real man and she just left him just like that."

"When did she leave?"

"Last night."

"What about, Daniel?"

"I don't know, I tried calling him but he didn't answer the phone." Nikki was stunned by what her sister was becoming…she was now possessed and brainwashed by the likes of Dean Ambrose now.

"I gotta go, John. I need to sit down. I just caught fever." Nikki hanged up the phone and sat down on her couch. She was angry and furious at her sister, she didn't know who her sister was becoming into now but she was not her sister anymore, she was not her family, she was the enemy no…she was officially dead to her.

* * *

Nikki was in the back waiting on Brie's match against Stephanie McMahon, she hasn't talked to Brie in two weeks after their argument. Nikki didn't care, she was upset till if she even looked at Brie she could easily rip her head on her shoulders.

"Hey." John said coming up to Nikki.

"Hi." She murmurs. John could tell that Nikki was upset with Brie.

"It's gonna be alright." He said trying to make her feel better.

"No it isn't." she said; the match is up next.

* * *

Brie with a series of arm drags early to Stephanie. Stephanie fights back with shoulder charges and kicks to Brie in the corner. Stephanie mocks Daniel Bryan starting up a "YES!" chant. Stephanie went to slap Brie, but Brie counters and slaps Stephanie instead. Brie goes for the Yes Lock and Stephanie bails. Brie goes for a suicide dive and Stephanie drops her face off the ring apron. Stephanie with a quick DDT on Brie soon after back in the ring. Stephanie puts her foot on the back of Brie and pulls back on her arms. Stephanie then steps on the head of Brie and goes back to the arm submission. Brie kicks Stephanie in the head and shoulders from the mat. Brie with a Lou Thesz Press dropping rights over Stephanie. Brie catches Stephanie with an elbow in the corner. Brie with kicks. Brie drops Stephanie down face first over the mat by her hair. Brie with repeated kicks to the chest of Stephanie. Brie with a missile dropkick to Stephanie from the corner for a two count. We then see Triple H walking down the ramp to the ringside area. Nikki Bella isn't far behind. Triple H jumps up on the ring apron distracting the referee. Stephanie is going for the Pedigree. Brie counters into the Yes Lock. Triple H pulls the referee out in front of Nikki. Brie with a dropkick through the ropes to Triple H! Brie stands over Triple H and starts a "YES!" chant. Nikki jumps in the ring and gets in Stephanie's face. Brie and Nikki stare down Stephanie. Nikki then pushes Stephanie aside and decks Brie! The crowd is shocked. Stephanie smiles, picks up Brie and gives her a Pedigree.

After the match, a smiling Triple H holds up the arm of Stephanie McMahon as they celebrate. We see a shot of Nikki Bella looking on from ringside with a blank look on her face. We then see highlights of the match and Nikki Bella turning on her sister to setup the finish. Nikki didn't want to betray her sister in front of her fans, she wished that she could make the crowd see what was going on in her life and what Brie had done but she understood that the fans only went what they saw in the ring, she doesn't mind if they booed her but at least she got Brie for what she had done to Bryan. This was going to be a cake walk for nobody.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki walked backstage after betraying her sister, allowing Stephanie to get the win over Brie. She walked backstage as everyone began to stare at her with shock, anger, and stunned eyes as she passed by. Nikki heard them talking and whispering about her betraying Brie, she didn't care anymore, she had to get back at Brie for what she did to Bryan. Brie committed the most unforgivable thing in the world and Nikki was very angry towards her for that.

"Nikki." John called.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. Count yourself lucky you don't have a sister." She said as she turned around and walked away.

* * *

Brie holds her mouth after being punched in it by Nikki, she knew that Nikki was angry with her for cheating on Daniel with Dean Ambrose but still she didn't care. She happy to be Dean now, after she got down washing the blood from her mouth she gotten out of the ladies room, she noticed Dean Ambrose along with his old teammates Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns talking among themselves. Brie smiles and walks up to them.

"Hey babe." Dean said.

"Hey." She said as they kissed.

"Hey I thought you're married to Daniel Bryan." Seth asked.

"Umm I was married to Daniel Bryan."

"Where is he now?" Roman asked smoking a joint.

"Don't know, don't care." She said as she looked at Seth and Dean inhaling cocaine in their nostrils.

"We saw what Nikki did to you out there, you want us to take her out?" Dean asked sniffing the powder.

"No, not yet." Brie said smiling. Dean got done sniffing the cocaine and gave the straw to Brie. Brie took the straw and looked at it strange.

"Go ahead, take a hit." He encouraged. Brie never done this before, she never did drugs nor cocaine but yet and still she would still give it a try because it was different. Brie leans toward with the straw and inhaled the cocaine in her nostrils, she pulled back a bit and wiped her nose free from the cocaine.

* * *

Nikki sat at home watching TV, everyone has been blowing up her phone asking how could she betray her sister out in public, her mother even tried to find answers from her but Nikki would not answer them (neither would Brie). She wrote on Twitter saying that she would explain everything tomorrow, right now she just couldn't face anyone right now. Her phone ranged again, she sighed as she picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nicole."

"Hey John."

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Anything, happening?"

"No, nothing but my phone blowing up. Did you talk to Bryan?"

"I tried but he's still not answering the phone."

"I feel so bad for him."

"Me too, I mean Brie just crushed the man's spirit and his heart."

"He did everything for Brie, Brie just a fucking bitch. I fucking hate her."

"Nicole, I know you're upset but you can't hate you're sister."

"How come I can't?"

"I don't know, you just can't say you hate her."

"No, I'm serious John. Brie has pulled a lot of bullshit in the years we've been growing up but she's gone way too far this time."

"Nicole-"

"I hate her, I don't ever want to see her again." Nikki hanged up the phone before John could say another word. Nikki sat in silence for 15 minutes until she tried to call Daniel for herself.

"We're sorry, the number you have reached is not in service at this time, please check the number, or try your call again." The telephone operator said, Nikki hanged up the phone and sighed again, Bryan didn't answer the phone again. Now she was even more worried.

* * *

WWE Monday Night RAW, August 18, 2014, Las Vegas, Nevada.

Daniel Bryan's music hits, and the place comes unglued. The fans are chanting "YES!" until they see Stephanie McMahon come out in a "Steph! Steph! Steph!" t-shirt. Stephanie taunts the fans by doing Bryan's entrance before getting in the ring. The crowd is loudly booing her as she thanks everyone for chanting her name during the entrance. Some chant "NO!" while others do chant "STEPH!" Stephanie says SummerSlam was one of the most epic PPVs in WWE history. Some are even saying it was better than WrestleMania. One of the reasons why is because they crowned a new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. There are a lot of boos for that statement. Tonight, The Authority will be presenting the brand new championship belt to Brock Lesnar. They also wish John Cena a fast recovery after one of the most brutal beat downs she's ever seen. How will John Cena recover from 15 or 16 German Suplexes?

John Cena wasn't the only one who had to recover from something. Chris Jericho had to recover from the lesson in humility as he lost to Bray Wyatt. Dean Ambrose learned that Seth Rollins really did make The Shield as he was defeated by Mr. Money in the Bank himself. By far, the biggest loser of the night was her opponent, Brie Bella. Brie Bella learned that you do not mess with The Authority emotionally, mentally, and certainly not physically because The Authority always wins. You can relive her incredible victory and all the other matches on the WWE Network for just $9.99.

She can't take all the credit for her victory. She wants to publicly thank her husband Triple H for being a rock, standing by her side, and always being faithful, unlike Daniel Bryan. Bryan cheated on Brie Bella because he found out who she really is. In spite of the sweet looking exterior, deep down she only cares about herself. Here to tell you more about how Brie Bella really is, here is her sister, Nikki Bella.

Nikki Bella's music hits, and she comes out in a black dress. She loses a shoe on the way down to the ring, but she recovers and puts it back on. She gets in the ring and hugs Stephanie. The crowd is booing her. Stephanie says it takes a lot to come out and stand up to someone who has been abusing her who she loves. Some say it was an act of betrayal, so she asks for Nikki's point of view. The crowd chants, "You sold out" toward her.

"My sister betrayed me? From the minute we came to WWE, it was supposed to be the Bella Twins against the world and you know what, it's never been that way. I mean I've always been there for Brie, as a sister I have always cared for her, I have always loved her but secretly she didn't become the woman that I wanted her to be. I mean God, Brie is just so selfish, so manipulative, and you know what ever since we were kids, it's always been about Brie, always. And every time Brie got in trouble, she'd always blamed me, always and she's always competed with me, she's always wanted to be better than me, and you know what I am just so sick of her constantly telling me that I'm never gonna get married, that I'm never gonna have husband."

"That must hurt you, so much I mean do you think that she was competing with you. To be the first one to the altar."

"Oh my gosh, yes without a doubt. I mean Steph, in all honesty I won in that situation, you know why? Because she married that scraggly, goat face, Daniel Bryan."

"A man of no integrity, who clearly clearly cheated on her."

"Oh I mean clearly, and you know what I mean Brie is cunning, I mean she weaseled her way into a match with you Stephanie."

"A match, that I handily beat your sister. That you can all relive again and again and again as well as I will. On the WWE network, for $9.99."

"But Stephanie, I'm heartbroken over this situation..."

"I'm sorry."

"I mean I can give you so many examples of how Brie has mistreated me my whole life, but now I stand tall on my own two feet."

"That's right."

"I could say that I lost a sister...but I never really had one. And now without that burden of Brie around my neck I AM FREE! And you know what Stephanie, it feels so damn GOOD!" Brie Bella makes her way to the ring with a black eye. Stephanie warns Nikki not to lose her nerve. The crowd is chanting, "YES!" Brie gets in the ring.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this in front of all these people? I am your sister, Nikki. And I love you, we are sisters for life. You have destroyed our family and for what? I don't even know, and for last night I can forgive you, Nikki. I can forgi-"

"You can forgive me?"

"Yes I just-" Nikki surprisingly smacks Brie down and saying.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Brie gets up crying and leaves the ring as the crowd chants, "You sold out" to Nikki.

* * *

Nikki walked backstage after the segment between her, Stephanie, and Brie. Nikki was still not talking to Brie after what she done, she still hasn't gotten over the fact that Brie left Bryan for Dean. Nikki walked alone herself when she suddenly felt as if she was being followed by an unknown person, she was of course walking all by herself.

"Hello, Nicole." Nikki turns around to see Dean Ambrose behind her.

"Dean? What the hell do you want?"

"I just came here to chat, I saw what you did to you're sister out there. That wasn't cool."

"What the hell do you have anything to do with this? This is a family situation and as far as I'm concerned you are not part of our family. You are the exact reason why Brie is acting strange and you are the exact reason why she left Daniel Bryan, my sister was happy in her marriage than you had to come right along and break it up."

"Really?" He asked putting out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Yeah you are."

"Honey, I had nothing to do with you're sister leaving Bryan, okay. You're sister chose to be with me, she couldn't stand one minute with that troll faced freak, Daniel Bryan. So she chose a real man."

"You are anything but a real man, Dean Ambrose. You may have fooled my sister into thinking that you can satisfy her but I can see right through you Dean Ambrose and I know that you are a complete mirage. I can tell that your after something, I may don't know what it is but I know that it brings great evil and nefarious that's what you are, I can can look in your eyes right now and I can tell who you are."

"Baby, you have no idea who I am."

"Yes I do, you're the devil." She said. Dean got in Nikki's face startling her as she jumped back a little.

"I don't like the way you're talking to me like that. What's the matter? Are you still upset that that goody two shoes boyfriend dumped you again?"

"Shut up." Nikki said.

"Are you still angry that he wouldn't marry you or have a family with you?"

"I said shut up, you don't know who I am."

"Yes I do, you're pathetic."

"Just stay away from me." As Nikki turns to leave Dean grabs her arm.

"Don't fucking turn your back against me."

"You're hurting me." She squeal in pain.

"Hey!" A voice calls out.

"Shouldn't you be at home recovering?" Dean asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Let go of her, now!" John demands. Dean and John looked at each other hard in the eyes, Dean gave John a sadistic smirk and released Nikki's arm. He then turns around and leaves.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"He wants something from, Brie. He's going to hurt her with something bad, I can sense it." She said to John.


	6. Chapter 6

Brie sat beside Dean after sniffing crack cocaine in her nose with Dean Ambrose, she was as high as a kite as she and just sat there in silence.

"I'm so high, right now till it doesn't make sense." Brie said.

"I know I am too but there's something I have to tell you though."

"What is it?"

"It's about your sister, Nikki."

"What about her?"

"She tried to hit on me, she said she was tired of being lonely. She said she wanted me to fuck her but I told her no because I was only committed to you only."

"She did what?" Brie said getting upset.

"She wanted me to fuck her but I told her no."

"She asked you to fuck her?"

"Yeah." Brie gotten upset after hearing this.

"She ALWAYS do this, she ALWAYS want what I have, ALWAYS!" She yells.

"I know right, you're sister just jealous of you."

"She's always been jealous of me, she always been trying to act just like me."

"If I were you I'd confront her about it." He said.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

John was mowing the lawn for Nikki while she was on the phone with Kathy. Kathy is Brie, Nikki, and J. J's mother, she had heard about Brie having an affair with Dean and leaving Bryan but unlike Nikki, who is furious with Brie. She was worried about her daughter, of course she is her mother and a mother always worry about her young. Kathy tried so desperately to get answers from someone to see about Brie, yes she was upset about Brie leaving Daniel for Dean too but she was more worried about Brie and what she had became.

"Did you at least found out where she could be?" Her mother asked desperate about wanting to know where her daughter is.

"Mom, I don't know where she is all I know is that she's with Dean Ambrose somewhere and I don't know where he lives."

"Nicole, you know how much I worry about you and Brie."

"I know mom."

"I need some answers, I need to know where she is because this is getting out of hand."

"I know mom, me and John are doing the best we can to find out where she is but right now we're still searching for some answers. I'll call you when I get something, okay?"

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too mom."

"Bye bye."

"Bye." Nikki hanged up the phone and sighed.

"She's really worried isn't she?" John asked.

"Yes she is. I hate it when she gets worried, she becomes a nervous wreck when she's worried."

"She's just scared is all."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, we're having a family reunion in a few days and I don't know what I'm going to tell everybody out there."

"Will it help if I went out there with you? Just for moral support."

"Yeah sure, because there's no way I can be able to face those people alone."

"What did Dean want from you?" He asked.

"I don't know but I do believe that he is after something from Brie. I know it brings great evil whatever it may be."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I sense it in his eyes, and I know that he is going to take Brie to hell with him. I just know it."

* * *

4 Days Later...

Nikki and John were at the family reunion with Nikki and Brie's family members, Nikki stayed near John so she could avoid all the questions that the family members was gonna ask her about Brie. Nikki sent an invitation to Daniel, she knew that he wasn't going to show up but she doesn't blame him for not showing up to the reunion.

"Nicole."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I want to tell you the truth about me and not wanting to get married or have kids." Before John could say anything a mysterious black van had pulled up in front of Nikki's mother Kathy's home. The car had opened and there was Brie Bella along with her lover Dean Ambrose and his henchmen Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns had came; they looked like they have been smoking weed and drinking Hennessy (which by the way they were), they had on all black like they were going to rob the family. They all gotten out of the car and walked up in the reunion celebration scaring some of the people and their children, the others backed away, the others looked at the quartet as if they were ghosts. Brie had walked to where Nikki and John were which made Nikki gets up.

"Brie, what the hell is going on here? Why did you bring them?"

"So Nicole, you're not working the street corner tonight I see."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know just what I'm talking about, you think that you can just come by and think that you can try and still Dean from me?"

"Oh my god, you can't be serious."

"Oh I'm damn serious, you need to keep away from him because he is my man and the reason why your trying to steal him away from me because you don't have one. You've been trying to take away everything from me ever since we were kids."

"Brie, honey no one is trying to take anything away from you. We're just trying to help you, this fool right here is going to make a bigger fool out of you." Her mother said to her daughter about Dean Ambrose.

"Well I don't need your help, I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself and the only fool around here is you, mom. The reason you're taking her side is because you are the reason why dad left us." Those stone words had hit Kathy's heart hard; it hurts. Nikki was shocked to hear those words coming from Brie's mouth.

"Brie, that's our mom. How could you say that?" Brie then turns around and leaves along with Dean and his henchmen.

"BRIE, THAT'S OUR MOM! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Nikki yells as she runs after Brie till Dean pulls out his gun in front of Nikki scaring the other family members. John runs up and backs Nikki up where the gun was facing him now which made Dean laugh.

"Do you really want to go to war with us John? You remember the last time we have had this discussion, don't you?"

"Yeah I remember but it's a damn shame that it takes the three of you punk asses to beat me down. Though none of you come close of being a man that I am, and you should know better Dean. You should know that when I get knocked down I get back up because that's what a real man does. And Brie how dare you, how dare you come to this family reunion and show disrespect to your sister, your mother, and to your family members if you had any sense at all you'd be here with your husband and your family instead of being here with him. It's about time somebody breaks it to the two of you, you see love is not sexually transmitted." Dean looked at John long and hard, John was waiting on Dean to strike him but surprisingly he didn't instead he just smiled at John and Nikki.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all, and umm we'll be back this isn't the last time you'll see us again." After saying that Dean along with Brie and his henchmen Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns got in the van and drove off.

"Are you alright, Nicole?" Nikki gave a blank look to John and left to go back in the house to be with her mother.

* * *

WWE Monday Night RAW, August 25, 2014, Anaheim. California

"No one likes to see a family torn apart. So hopefully tonight would be the first step into getting the Bellas back together. So with that said please welcome Nikki Bella." Nikki Bella is introduced first, and she comes out with a sneer on her face. Lawler mentions that the fans are not as forgiving as Brie is toward her.

"Well Nikki, judging by the audience their not forgiving as your sister Brie is, so hopefully we could get things worked out between you two tonight. So with that said let's welcome Brie Bella." Brie Bella is then introduced, and she comes out to a nice reception. Brie looks very serious and upset as she comes down to the ring.

"Wow you can't even have your own entrance music."

"Nikki, you can have the stupid music if you want."

"Okay, well I think I actually deserve the music and maybe you get your own."

"Okay this is not about entrance music, okay."

"No no it's not, it's about the person I trusted more than anyone in this world backstabbing me. Jerry I love my friends, I love my husband, but Nikki and I have been together before we were even born. When my mom was pregnant she heard ultrasounds of Nikki and I holding hands in the womb. Nikki I know your feelings are hurt, I know you feel that I have abandoned you. I quit for the sake of my husband not knowing that you would be mistreated by that witch Stephanie McMahon but if that's what you feel then I'm sorry okay from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry. Forget all of this, forget WWE, forget Total Divas this is Brianna speaking to you Nicole, please. I'm sorry."

"Brie, I don't know what to say except that that's the biggest load of crap I ever heard. I mean I get it, I'm the selfish, materialistic one and you're the innocent and beautiful woman. Oh that just want her family back together, is that the story that you're really trying to tell these people? Maybe their all stupid enough to believe it but not me, oh no. Because I know the real you, you've always wanted the spotlight oh yeah and you have always wanted to be loved more. You never cared about me, admit it."

"I've always did, admit it? Nikki this is insane it was never about me."

"Oh my god, Brie it was always about you. Stop acting like such an angel, God it's such an act."

"What?"

"You know what, maybe we weren't holding hands in that ultrasound. You know what maybe, you were actually doing what you do best, holding me back. You know what, I'm just so done, oh my god I'm just so done with you and I'm so done with our family always treating me like such an afterthought, and you know what I'm so done with all these guys in the audience with what? This stupid fantasy of twins of something you're all to fat and ugly to ever have. And most of all, oh and most of all I am so over with your scraggly hair, your "save the Earth" crap, your log cabin house, and oh and god I am so over your troll-faced husband." Brie looks disgusted.

"You, I am so done of playing second fiddle to a sister that never gave a damn about me."

"Yes I do."

"Oh oh oh, wait wait Mrs. Daniel Bryan everyone favorite Bella Twin. Well let me tell you all something that you don't know about Brie Bella, the Brie Bella that stole all my boyfriends when we were young."

"I did not."

"The Brie Bella that always got in trouble and always pointed the finger on me, because she was the good twin and I was the bad twin."

"You're lying."

"Brie, you know what I'm not lying about, when you quit you abandoned me."

"No."

"Yes I was put in 3 on 1 and 4 on 1 handicap matches, every week I was forced to do something so demeaning and all the while, you sat at home and watched it on television. You cared more about trending on Twitter more than me."

"Oh give me a break, Nikki."

"Give you a break? You know what you are one sad excuse for a sister."

"Stop."

"You are one sad excuse of a human being."

"Stop it. God, stop Nikki."

"Oh are you gonna cry? Aww is Brie gonna cry? Aww Brie, oh the perfect Bella twin is gonna cry, hey everyone look at the real Brie Mode. A pathetic hot mess."

"Nikki Nikki, that's enough."

"Stay out of it old man, get out! Get out!" Lawler slowly leaves the ring.

"As far as I'm concerned, I have no sister." Nikki grabs her by the hair and says.

"I wished you died in the womb!" Nikki back off Brie for a little while then turns back and pulls her down by the hair, throws her high heels at her, and punches at Brie. Lawler pulls Nikki away, and she slaps him in the face. Nikki continues to punch away at her and she even hits Brie repeatedly on the head with a microphone as referees run down to break it up.

"Get off me, get off me! I have no sister! I have no sister! You're dead to me! You're dead to me! You're dead!" She shouts at Brie. Brie is kneeling in the ring crying as Lawler checks on her as Nikki walks backstage with the crowd booing her.


	7. Chapter 7

John and Nikki drove to Brie's old house to check on Daniel, they've been trying to call him and get in contact with him but he would never answer the phone for them. It really worried them both that he was now in a house all by himself now that Brie had left him. Nikki and John got out the car the went to rang the doorbell, they stood outside waiting for Daniel to answer the door but no one came to the door. They rang the doorbell again and waited on him to answer but once again; nothing.

Nikki twisted the knob on the door and the door open, Nikki and John slowly went inside where the house was still the same as it was when Nikki had came a few weeks earlier.

"Bryan." Nikki calls.

"Bryan, are you here? It's me Nicole and John, we came to make sure if you were alright." She said but no one answered her. Nikki decided to go upstairs with John following her, she looked in different rooms to see if he I was here but he wasn't, Nikki then went to their bedroom she slowly opened the door where she and John saw Daniel looking at the mirror with the same clothes he had one when Brie left him. They saw him stating at the mirror emotionless after Brie had left him.

"Bryan, are you alright?" Nikki asked, Daniel didn't give a response as he continued to stare at the mirror with a blank expression.

"We just came to check on you, are you alright? Do you need anything?" Daniel still didn't respond to Nikki. Since he didn't say anything, John and Nikki were about to turn away and leave until.

"She's left me." He finally said. "She left me for another man."

"I know, Bryan. We know what Brie done to you."

"I thought she loved me, she said she loved me. I thought I was a good husband."

"You are a good husband, she's just an idiot for cheating on you."

"Don't talk about her like that, it's not nice."

"Bryan I am so sorry for what Brie had put you through, I know you're in pain right now and if you need anything me and John are here for you."

"I don't want anything, no one loves me."

"I love you."

"No you don't, you called me a scraggly goat face."

"Oh Daniel that was just a segment."

"Just go."

"Daniel I-"

"Please go!" He said. Nikki and John walked out of the room and then out of the house.

"Did you see that?" Nikki asked.

"Yes I did, it's worser than I thought."

* * *

John and Nikki drove back home after checking on Daniel Bryan. Brie really messed Bryan up, Brie left him all by himself and went off with Dean Ambrose.

"I just don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"How Brie could do this to Daniel, apparently no one saw the signs of Brie not being happy. I mean I did but I never knew it was going to go down hill like this. I mean Bryan is depressed, he lost the love of his life. I just don't understand how, why, or what could this have happened."

"I don't know either."

"I don't get it, I thought men were made of steel."

"Not all of them, some of them hide things like their true emotions and some other personal informations."

"What do you mean?" John takes Nikki's hand.

"Nicole, the reason I didn't want marriage or kids was because I've been married before."

"What?"

"Yeah I've been married before a long time ago to a woman name Elizabeth Huberdeau, we've been married for 3 years and everything was going peaceful until..."

"Until what?"

"Until I meet this woman named Kendra Lust, she was a pornstar and me and my wife wasn't getting along with each other so I ended up having sex with Kendra and next thing I knew I was signing divorce papers. That's why I didn't want marriage or kids, I was afraid."

"John, how come you never told me this?"

"I didn't want to talk about it. Hell it's hard to talk about it, the point is that every man has his breaking point, not all of us are made of steel, hell some of us are made of creampuffs. We're not all made of steel, we have a soft spot too."

"I know you do." She said wrapping her arms around his and resting her head on his shoulder. John then turns around and gave Nikki a kiss on the lips. Nikki was a little taken back by John's behavior but she soon melt in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck.

* * *

Both Nikki and John were in the bed in each other's arms laying naked underneath the covers; yes they had sex. It was the first sex they ever had since they broke up, it was wonderful. Nikki finally found out why John wouldn't marry her or have children with her; he had a bad mishap with a pornographic actress.

"You do realize that that's the first time that we've had sex since our breakup right?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized something."

"What is it?"

"I've been an idiot saying I don't want marriage or kids, I change my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be mine forever."

"Really?" She asked smiling.

"Yes I do." He smiled as he took both the hands of Nicole's and said.

"Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace, will you marry me?" A stream of tears ran down Nikki's face, she had been waiting for this moment but she had never thought it would ever come true...until now.

"Yes John, I will marry you." he grabbed Nikki's left hand and he gently rubbed her ring finger with his thumb and he just smiled and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile Daniel Bryan looked in the mirror, he had shaved off his beard and cut parts of his hair off a little. He finally showered and put on some decent clothes, it had been only three weeks since Brie left him for Dean Ambrose. He was determined to get his wife back with him, in fact he was so determined that he drove to a club where Brie was with Dean and the rest of his crew. He got out of his car and went inside the club where everyone was dancing, getting drunk, getting high, and making out with each other. He kept walking until he finally spot her with Dean and his henchmen Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns with a whole bunch of other women.

"Brie!" He calls. Brie looks up at Bryan with her hair all messy, she was drunk and high of cocaine she been inhaling.

"Bryan, hey umm what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, come on let's go home."

"No."

"Brie, come on let's go now!"

"I don't think she wants to go with you." Dean said, he was high too.

"Brie, please come home with me."

"Babe, I'm getting tired of this."

"Babe? So this is who you're with?" Bryan looks and noticed that Dean Ambrose had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Brie!" He was about to grab her arm until Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns got in the way surrounding Bryan as he backs away.

"It's alright guys." Brie said getting up.

"I'll take care of it." She said as she walked with Daniel, Daniel grabs her arm and led her outside.

"Get off me." She said trying to snatch away from Bryan.

"Take your damn hands off of me!" Brie yells.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Bryan yells.

"Maybe."

"I'm at home falling in my own self pity and this is what your doing."

"Well it's not like your making my life easy at home for me."

"Brie, you don't know how much I love you. Brie, I married you because I loved and I care about you, please just come home with me. If you come home, I promise you I will never mention this again." Brie saw that self pity and the seriousness in Bryan's eyes.

"You are such a nice guy...and I really hope you find a nice girl." She whispers.

"Brie, what are you saying to me?"

"I feel so dead when I'm with you, Bryan. I do, I want to feel live, I want to feel morning and I want a phenomenal guy, you're not phenomenal."

"Brie, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, I loved you, I wanted to love you. I tried to love you and I'm sorry that I failed." A tear had fell from Bryan's eye as he hears those words coming from Brie.

"If you umm, if you want I could umm. I can hook you up with some of the women in there and I could get you a woman who can be able to make you happy."

"I don't want no one else but you, Brie."

"I'm sorry, Bryan. I'll always love you but I can't be with you anymore, goodbye Bryan." Brie turns around and walks back in the club leaving Bryan heartbroken in the street. Bryan then gets in his car and drives off. No one likes a broken marriage.

* * *

Bryan soon returned home, he gotten out of his cat and then. He was attacked by two men, one of then had black hair and beard with a touch of grey in it, he warned a sweat shirt with sweat on it and long blue jeans. The other one had a bald head with a orange red beard, had a green jump suit on, and worn a lamb mask.

"Hello, Bryan long time no see." Bryan looks up and sees a man with a hat on.

"I heard what happened to you, man. Women are so hard to keep aren't they? I know your heartbroken over Brie, I can see how much damaged she did to you brother." Bryan got up and sees the man.

"It can all go away, if you come join me, Bryan. I can save you!" The man yells. "Come with me, brother. Let me help you." Without thinking, without even caring. Bryan got up on his feet and joined the man. That was the last time anyone had ever seen or heard of Daniel Bryan.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 8 in the morning and Nikki was up cooking breakfast for her and John. Nikki and John were now engaged to be married, it was like a dream come true for Nikki. She finally got what she's been dying for, she wanted John to propose to her and he finally did. If only he did that in the first place.

"Hey babe."

"Hey John."

"What are you doing?"

"Making us some breakfast."

"Oh what are you making?"

"All of your favorites."

"That sounds nice."

"I'm so glad that we finally are engaged."

"Yeah I knew it was what you always wanted, I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Aww, John." The couple then kissed passionately for a good minute till a knock on the door was heard. Nikki went to open the door and there was Renee Young.

"Oh my god, Renee. Is that you?" Nikki smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey Nikki."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing good, I just thought I come by and say hi."

"You know we miss you in WWE."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"You remember John, don't you?"

"Of course I know The Champ." She smiled.

"How's it going, Renee?"

"It's going well, I'm doing good. I'm working as a I'm working as a marriage counselor now."

"Aww that's nice, maybe if Nicole and I get into an argument you'll be the first one we call."

"Shut up." Nikki smiled and playfully nudged his arm.

"You guys are engaged?"

"Yeah we are."

"When did you get engaged?"

"Last night."

"That's awesome news."

"So Renee, when are you gonna get married?" Nikki asked.

"Umm I'm actually taking a little hiatus from men right now."

"Why?"

"It's best if I don't say it."

"Was it a bad relationship?"

"You could say that."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I said too much. I have to go." Renee quickly grabbed her purse and left the house.

"Renee." Nikki calls.

* * *

While out on the street, Renee had a hoodie on and had her hood on so nobody would noticed her. She quickly got in her house and closed and locked the door, she put her back against the door and sighed. She soon hears voices coming from the outside saying.

"Which way did she go?"

"I think she's in there." Renee quickly went upstairs, went in her room, and hid underneath the bed. She heard them bursting down the door and invade her household.

* * *

Nikki was sitting on the couch looking at wedding dresses and pictures for her wedding. She was looking at the colors for the wedding and couldn't decide what colors she wanted as she went through the colors and the wedding invitations.

"Hey John!"

"Yeah?"

"Which color do you want for our wedding?"

"I don't know what colors you got?"

"Well I have black and white, chocolate brown and champagne gold, and chocolate brown and mint green. Which ones do you prefer?"

"I don't know, I think chocolate brown and champagne gold is cool."

"I was thinking about that too." John sat down next to Nikki.

"I can't believe that we are getting married, I thought I had to put you in a headlock to put a ring on my finger."

"Oh no, I wanted you to be with me forever. That's why I asked you to marry me." They kissed before their was a loud knock on the door. John quickly got up and went to go see who it was and saw that it was Renee trembling with fear.

"Renee?"

"Hey John, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." John let Renee in and Renee went in and sat on the couch.

"Renee? Renee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need some water."

"John, get Renee some water." John went in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for Renee.

"What happened to you are you alright?"

"He came back." She whispers.

"Who came back?"

"My ex boyfriend, he came back."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me."

"What did he want from you?"

"He wants me to come back to him. He's been wanting me to come back to him for months and months but I can't go back, ever again."

"How did he know where you were?"

"Because he's been following me, ever since we broke up he's been following me everywhere I go."

"So that's why you left here earlier?" Nikki asked and Renee nodded her head.

"I mean, when I first met him. He treated me like I was his queen, he kept wining and dining me. He brought me wonderful things and beautiful jewelry it was wonderful, he made me feel special and made me feel great."

"Then what happened?"

"Well it had been three months when we dated, and he was starting to act all weird and stuff. I thought that was just his personality but then he started to act very strange like another human being strange, he acted so evil and wicked I had no idea who that man was because I didn't see that man who was treating me so nice, I saw someone different."

"What happened?"

"I don't know what happened but one night, he had came home he was all drunk and he wanted to have sex with me but I didn't wanted to because I didn't see him like I use to. So I told him no and I came kept telling him no then I don't know what happened he just started fighting me, kept hitting me, kept punching, and kicking me. I woke up in the hospital, the doctors said I was blessed to be woken up, because he beaten me into a coma. He nearly killed me that night."

"Oh my god, Renee how did you get away from him?"

"One night he was asleep on the couch, I packed my bags and I just ran away and I never looked back."

"I'm so sorry Renee."

"It's okay."

"Do you want me to call the police?"

"No the police isn't enough to take that man down, besides I tried that but he'll just lie and say that he has a mental illness and they just let him go. He came by my house and started to trash my home."

"I just can't picture you being with a person like that." John said.

"You can stay here if you like." Nikki said.

"Are you sure I can do that?"

"Of course you can, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you, thank you so much." She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Renee had awakened from her sleep and went into the kitchen to see John and Nikki looking at the wedding colors for their wedding.

"Good morning, everyone." Renee cheered.

"Good morning, Renee."

"Do you want to see the wedding colors John and I picked out?"

"Yeah sure." Chocolate brown and champagne gold were the wedding colors they picked out for the wedding.

"Me and John picked it out, we were thinking of having all the men wearing chocolate brown tuxedos and all the women wear champagne gold dresses for the wedding.

"It looks beautiful."

"I know right, I would like you to be the maid of honor. I would ask Brie but she and I aren't speaking."

"How come?"

"It's a long story."

"Aww, I love the wedding colors. It looks awesome, I just wish I could get married."

"How come you can't get married?"

"Well I'm still a bit scarred by my ex and I don't think I'll ever be able to get married after what happened"

"Oh Renee, that's no reason for you to give up on men. You just haven't found the right man just yet, I know there's a good man for you right around the corner."

"_Oh Nicole, if only you knew what scar that man had left upon me._" She said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mysterious black van had pulled up in front of Brie's old house that she shared with her ex husband. She had came back because she forgot her laptop, she left Bryan a few months ago till she never did thought about it until she realized she didn't have it.

"Are you coming in?" She asked Dean.

"Of course I'm coming in." Dean and Brie walked in the house where they found Brie's mother, her brother J. J, and his wife were in the house, Kathy was on the couch crying and praying along with her brother and sister in law.

"It's a bad time, maybe we should go."

"No no no, we came this far." He said going up to the family.

"Hello, mommy." He said as the family looks up to see Dean along with Brie.

"Brie." Her mother said. Brie went upstairs to get her laptop while her mother followed her.

"Brie, sweetie. Please stay, your not safe."

"Mom, I'm alright."

"Please? I brought J. J here and Josie's waiting to see you."

"I have to go, mom. I want you to take care of Josie okay, I love you so much." Brie was about to walk out with Dean, who was standing near the door until Kathy grabs the laptop to keep Brie from leaving.

"Brie, please don't leave."

"Mom, come on give me this. I need it, I have to do my work on it." Both Brie and Kathy was playing tug of war for the laptop till Dean got involved.

"Give me the laptop." Dean said trying to get the laptop from Kathy till she snatches away from Dean.

"Stop it! Satan..." Dean looks at Kathy for a while then aggressively snatches the laptop from Kathy knocking her down.

"Oh my god, mom. Mom are you okay?"

"You see what I mean Brie, your not safe."

"He didn't mean it, mom."

"Brie, get up." Dean orders.

"No, my mom needs me." Dean then grabs Brie by her arm and snatches her away from her mother leaving Kathy crying on the floor for her daughter.

* * *

"I don't know if she's hurt, I don't if her bruise knee is okay. I don't know none of that because you just snatched me out of there." Brie scolds.

"Bring your ass back here." He growls.

"I said bring your ass back here!" He snatched her arm.

"Get the hell off me, don't you dare touch me!"

"So you're just gonna take her side like that, you're just gonna take her side?"

"That's my mother you bastard!"

"I don't give a damn about your mother!"

"You obviously don't! You pushed her down!"

"You know what get up the stairs! Get up the stairs!"

"Get off me! I'll get up the stairs if I want to get up the stairs."

"So you're gonna take her side like that?"

"It is not about me taking her side, Dean Ambrose. It's the fact that you don't know what it's like to see your mother down on the floor crying. And let me tell you something just because your mother sold you for drugs doesn't mean you have to hurt mine!" Dean couldn't believe what Brie said to him, Brie went to the closet to grab her clothes while Dean was looking for his drugs.

"It's not about what she did, take the time and think about what you did!"

"Brie, you know that I'm just crazy in love with you and it makes me really upset when you're not on my side."

"Look, you and I we need our space, alright?"

"So you're leaving now?" He asked, Brie didn't answer him as she began to pack her clothes. Dean got up and went to the closet where Brie was and aggressively turns her around.

"What the hell are you doi-?" Brie was cut off when Dean slapped her across the face.

* * *

Renee looked at the moon that was up in the sky, Nikki along with John went up beside her and smiled.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About everything, about what you said earlier and about my ex boyfriend and all. About would happen if I had stayed with him."

"Awww, Renee. What happened with him is all in the past and that's where it's gonna stay. Just be happy that you're away from him and that you're happy and healthy."

"I can't even be happy about that."

"Why?" Renee sighed and said.

"Nicole, I'm HIV positive." Nikki and John had a shocked expression on their face when Renee said that.

"I gotten from my ex boyfriend, I knew he was sleeping around with other women. I was just the idiot to stay with him."

"Oh my god, Renee. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm taking some medication for it and I'm doing okay. From time to time it still hurts me but I'm doing just fine, I just got to live one day at a time."

"I'm so proud of you, Renee." Nikki and Renee soon hugged it out.

"And to answer your question. No I'm not running from Dean anymore."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, that's my ex boyfriend. I'm not afraid of him anymore." Nikki felt her stomach had dropped to her feet and she began to tremble uncontrollably, while John stood there frozen in horror.

"Nikki, what's wrong?"

"Brie."

"Brie, what?"

"Brie!"

"Brie, what? What's wrong?"

"BRIE!"

"What's going on?"

"My sister is with him!" Nikki, John, and Renee got in car and went to go rescue Brie from Dean Ambrose. Nikki had said that Dean was going to take Brie straight to hell and he did, Nicole just wished she had tried to stopped from the first time it had started and now it's too late for Brie. However Nikki still went to go get Brie from Dean, it was gonna be hell trying but now with a change of heart; Nikki will sacrifice everything to get her sister back.


	10. Chapter 10

Nikki, John, and Renee drove all the way to Dean's home where Brie was at. They finally found where he lived and they were willing to stop at nothing to get Brie back home where she belongs. They got out the car and went up to the door, instead of knocking on the door like an average person would John burst through the door. Nikki searched everywhere for Brie, she searched the bedroom, the living room, the kitchen room, nothing. She went upstairs and continued to look for Brie, she finally went to the bathroom and gasped in horror. There Brie was lying in the bathtub with a black eye, a busted lip, a bloody nose, swollen chin the size as a clenched fist, and contusions on her neck, arms, and legs.

"Oh my god, Brie." Brie recognized that voice, it was her sister Nikki's.

"Brie, are you alright?"

"Go." She murmurs.

"Go where?"

"Go home, it's not safe out here."

"Brie, I'm not going anywhere without you." Nikki took a good glasp at Brie face and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Did he do this to you?"

"I deserve it."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, I did some bad things. I said some awful things to you, mom, and Bryan. I don't mean any of those things, I just wanted to be happy, I just wanted to be with a man who would make my dreams come true. I did have that, but I blew it all away when I left Bryan for Dean. I became selfish and stupid and I thought you were wrong and I was right, now it's vice versa for me I'm wrong and you were right."

"Come on, I'm gonna take you home."

"I can't go home, Bryan might be there. I can't let him see me like this."

"You can spend the night at my house."

"I'm so sorry, Nicole."

"It's alright, let's get you out of here." Nikki helped Brie get out of the tub and out of the bathroom. The Bellas Twins had out the bathroom where they met up with John who looked at Brie in horror. The trio was going to leave the house until.

"Going somewhere?" They turned around to see Dean Ambrose with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

"Look we don't want anything, we're leaving the house and we're taking my sister with us."

"I don't think that's gonna happen. You see your sister belongs to me now and I can't just let you take Brie away, in fact I'm not gonna let you take her away."

"I'm taking my sister home whether you like it or not, I knew you were going to drag my sister to hell and that's exactly what you did. I don't care how long it takes I'm going to make damn sure that you pay for what you done."

"I'm asking you nicely, I said your sister belongs to me now so give me your sister." Nikki stood in the way not allowing them to get anywhere near Brie.

"Fine have it your way." Dean took out his gun and with a loud noise.

BANG.

The trigger was pulled but instead of it hitting Nikki, Roman had fell to the floor with blood coming from the back of his head.

BANG.

The trigger was pulled again and it went through Seth's chest and he falls to the floor as well. Dean turns around and...

BANG.

The another trigger was pulled again and it hit Dean in his arm and a final trigger.

BANG.

Hit Dean's forehead as his lifeless body fell through the floor, Renee was there holding a gun in tears as she sees three lying corpes on the floor. She drops the gun to the floor and cries, Nikki went and hugged her as John put Brie in the car.

* * *

Forwarding to the present there were three women name Layla, Kaitlyn, and AJ sitting in a circle around a guidance counselor.

"Wow, it's just eerie how one human could do that to another human. He was so good to her and he just did that to do her." Kaitlyn said.

"Honey, just because someone wines and dines you doesn't mean that they are going to treat you right."

"So what ever happened to John and Nikki?" AJ asked.

"They're happily married, they had three beautiful girls."

"What happened to Bryan?"

"He's nowhere to be found."

"What about, Brie?" The guidance counselor sighed and smiled.

"She's alive."

"Does she have HIV?" Layla asked. The guidance counselor nods her head yes.

"Where is she now?"

"She's still around."

"Thank you for telling us that story." AJ thanked.

"Yeah we're going back to our boyfriends." Kaitlyn says.

"You're welcome." The guidance counselor says. It was time for the guidance counselor to get off of work, the woman was revealed to be Brie herself. She got in the car and drove to her sister's house that she shared with her husband John and their three daughters Amara, Bella, and Charlene. Brie rang the doorbell and waited for an answer and Nikki came to the door and hugs her sister.

"Hello."

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm doing well I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"You want to go see the girls?"

"Yeah sure." Brie and Nikki went out to the backyard where John was playing with his daughters. Brie looked at Nikki and John's beautiful family and smiles, she happy that Nikki finally got what she wanted; a family.

She looked at the family and sighed wishing that she have had that with Bryan, sadly she blew it all away when she met Dean and now she has to live the rest of her life filled with regrets.

* * *

**There's a lot of lessons to be learned from this story. **

**1\. Never take anything for granted because you'll regret it for the rest of your life.**

**2\. Appreciate what you got, it may not be much but it's worth something.**

**3\. Just because someone wines and dines you doesn't mean that they are going to treat you right.**

**4\. Stay true and always be true in your relationship, even if it doesn't work out (but just don't be a fool.)**

**5\. Always watch who you give your heart to.**

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who read, favored, and followed this story especially...**

therealchamps

wweanddegrassi

kimberly316

blah96

martham73

Fatima6

And some more guest that read and reviewed for the moment it was published, thank you so much (*^o^*)(*^o^*)(*^o^*).


	11. Chapter 11

Note

Although this is a fictional story, there are over a billion people all over the world who are living with HIV, AIDS, and STD's.

Having vaginal or anal intercourse without a condom with someone who has HIV/AIDS. Sharing needles or syringes with someone who has HIV/AIDS being deeply punctured with a needle or surgical instrument contaminated with HIV getting HIV-infected blood, semen, or vaginal secretions into open wounds or sores. Babies born to women with HIV/AIDS can get HIV from their mothers during birth or from breastfeeding.

HIV is not transmitted by simple casual contact such as kissing, sharing drinking glasses, or hugging.

To learn more about HIV/AIDS:

Call the toll-free CDC-INFO hotline for information about HIV/AIDS in English and Spanish:

1-800-CDC-INFO (232-4636)

TTY: 1-888-232-6348

For more information:

AIDSinfo

Black Women's Health Project

Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC)

Gay Men's Health Crisis

See more at: learn/stds-hiv-safer-sex/hiv-aids


End file.
